The number of objects to be managed is increasing considerably and the relation of objects to be managed is becoming complicated pursuant to the widespread use of the virtualization technology, and it is becoming difficult for an infrastructure administrator or a tenant administrator to promptly perform individual identification of objects to be managed on a screen of management software.
For example, when the display names of volumes are automatically numbered only using numerical values by the storage management software, it is not possible to instantaneously determine the information regarding where and for what the volume is being used. Moreover, since a substantial number of objects to be managed are displayed on a single screen, the area of the display name of individual objects to be managed will become small and only a part of the display name of the object to be managed can be displayed and, therefore, individual identification is difficult.